Private Tirara
by Aura24
Summary: A human girl wakes up one day and finds out that she has been turned into a Keronian. Found and taken in by Taruru, she now must live a life as an alien soldier to assist the Garuru Platoon in their goal to take over Earth and defeat the Keroro Platoon.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Tirara

**Author's Note: **This story is similar to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. But it's completely different.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Keroro Gunso. But I do own Tirara.

**Full Summary:** A human girl wakes up one day and finds out that she has been turned into a Keronian. Found and taken in by Taruru, she now must live a life as an alien soldier to assist the Garuru Platoon in their goal to take over Earth and defeat the Keroro Platoon. However, an old legend threatens the girl's very life as she is pushed into a fit of survival to find the truth to why she is turned into a Keronian.

* * *

------

**Private Tirara**

**Chapter 1: Enter Tirara **

**------------**

_...Where am I? Am I dreaming this?... I feel a pleasant breeze...I hear a voice from somewhere...I wonder who it is..._

_------------_

Superior Private Taruru was hovering above the town of Tokyo on his hovercraft. Having his anti-barrier on, he didn't need to worry about the Pekopons seeing him flying around. The blue frog was now searching the skies for anything occuring by the Keroro Platoon. He looked down to the ground below, seeing a local park with a few people enjoying themselves with their activites. _Huh? What's that? _The blue frog spotted something on the ground below, lying motionless on the grass. Taruru thought it was another Keronian, but when he soared closer to the trees, he realized it was.

A young, purple Keronian tadpole was sleeping soundly on the grass, feeling welcome by the sounds of the birds singing and the wind blowing smoothly. It wore a pink headgear that had a small symbol of a blue crescent moon. There was also a large version of the symbol on its white stomach, and by the looks of it, the purple Keronian was a female. She snored softly as she laid and slept comfortably on the softness of the grass. Luckily, she was out of sight from the Pekopons.

Taruru directed his aircraft down to the ground as it landed quietly, still hovering above the grass. He got off his transportation and walked over to the unconscious Keronian, reaching out a hand and shaking her shoulder, "...Excuse me...Hello? Come on, say something."

After hearing the Taruru's voice, the young, purple Keronian slowly woke up from her nap and moaned softly, opening her eyes and groggily rising up to her knees.

"You're finally awake! Finally!" Taruru responded happily. The purple tadpole looked around, seeing only a large, blue blur in front of her along with the blurs of bushes and trees. The tadpole girl waited until her vision sharpens, but something the world around wasn't recognizable to her. _Wh-where is this...?_

Once her vision sharpened, the tadpole girl saw Taruru in front of her, smiling. "You were passed out here." He said, "I was getting worried."

"Y-You c-can talk?!" The tadpole girl said shockingly, stuttering, "But...you're a frog!"

Taruru was confused, raising an eyebrow, "So what? You're talking too and you're a frog. In other words, a Keronian tadpole. You must've been hit on the head by something hard."

"Huh?!" The Keronian tadpole was confused at the Taruru's statement, but when she turned over to a pond next to her, she saw her reflection and shrieked loudly in shock once she saw herself as a Keronian. Her eyes remained the same, sky blue to dark blue, but when looked to her back, the Keronian girl saw a tadpole tail. _It...It's true...I've been turned into a frog!...But why...I can't remember anything...This has to be a bad dream..._

Taruru walked up to the tadpole girl, a bit confused about her reaction. "Um...You're kinda weird..." He said, "Well, anyway, what's your name?"

The purple tadpole replied, "...It's Tirara."

"Tirara? That's a funny name! Ha ha!" Taruru laughed, unaware that the purple Keronian sweatdropped upon hearing that her name was funny, "I'm Superior Private Taruru. Glad to meet you! Are you here for the invasion too?"

Tirara echoed, scratching her face, "Invasion? Invasion of what?"

"The invasion of Earth, of course." Taruru replied, then he smirked to the purple tadpole, "Right now, I can tell you're a rookie sent by headquarters to find a platoon to join, huh?"

Tirara began, "Well..."

"Great!" Taruru exclaimed, interrupting Tirara's sentence, "I'm sure my leader wouldn't mind adding you into the team...If you don't have a place to stay, you should come with me."

Tirara started again, "But..."

"Come on. We don't want to be seen." Taruru interrupted again, walking behind Tirara and gently pushing her onto his aircraft. Tirara was then standing on the green hovercraft as Taruru got on in front of her and gripped his control sticks.

"What is this?" Tirara asked, seeing the shimmering colors of the anti-barrier on her body.

"You don't know?" Taruru asked, a bit suprised, "This is an anti-barrier. No one can see or hear us as long it's on. We can't let any Pekoponians see us or there'll be a commotion. Man, for a rookie, you sure do have to remember your training."

_Pekopons...?_ Tirara repeated in her thoughts,_ Does he mean the people? I don't understand this. And why does he think I'm from some headquarters? WAH!_

Tirara nearly fell off as Taruru directed his aircraft to the sky and it launched skyward. She quickly wrapped her arms around the blue Keronian's waist to keep herself from falling. The wind beat down on her as Taruru kept moving his transportation skyward. Finally, when Tirara was sure she would lose her grip and fall, the gale lessened as Taruru leveled his craft. The wind whipped under Tirara's headgear while she was moving, she kept her eyes closed in fear of looking down to the ground below.

Minutes later, Taruru spoke out, directing his craft to the ship, "Well, this is the place..." Tirara slowly opened her eyes and widened them upon seeing something extraordinary in front of her. Floating before Taruru was a gray, massive spaceship, large enough to rival an airplane. It also had the anti-barrier around it so the people wouldn't see or hear it pass by.

"Woooooow!" Tirara gushed out with a wide smile, quite amazed to see a real-live spaceship floating before her. She felt her small, tail wagging behind her. _This is so cool! And my tail's wagging too! So this is how it feels when you're happy. _

Taruru smirked, "Heh. I knew you'd be impressed. This is our base. Hold on, we're going to land in the deck." Feeling Tirara gripping his waist, Taruru pushed the controls stick forward as the aircraft soared toward the ship at full speed, seeing the door of the hangar opening wide. The small aircraft then hovered into the hangar along with its passengers, disappearing into the darkness as its door slowly closed shut...


	2. Chapter 2: Brave New Surroundings

**Chapter 2: Brave New Surroundings**

"Coooool!" Tirara exclaimed, looking at the halls of the ship as she was transported with Taruru. The blue Keronian was leading the purple tadpole through the ship, showing her around the corridors. The purple Keronian tadpole looked to the floor and felt it moving like a conveyor belt. Tirara smirked to herself, _Heh. It's like a floor escalator. Least I don't have to walk. _She couldn't help but gaze at her new surroundings. Tirara was actually inside an ship inhabited by alien...frogs.

Taruru looked back to Tirara and said, "Wait here. I'll go see if I can find the bridge." The blue Keronian then raced ahead and hurried as fast as he could, running really fast thanks to the conveyor floor that set moving forwards. Tirara stood still on the moving floor, glancing around at the passing rooms. As she waited, the purple tadpole heard the sound of metallic footseps emiting from behind her.

Tirara looked back to turn to the source of the sound and shivered, "Uh..h-hello?"

A large, red machine stepped out from the darkness of another hallway and growled softly at Tirara. Its armor was crimson red and it almost has the appearance of a dog, but the head of a reptile and a short tail. Tirara slowly stepped back toward the way she came, cautiously not wanting to provoke the mechanical beast into chasing her. However, the robotic dog roared and suddenly charged toward the purple tadpole. Tirara screamed in terror as she turned around and scurried toward the other side of the hallway, running as fast as she could to elude the dangerous robot. She could feel the large robot trying to clamp its razor sharp teeth onto Tirara's tail, only for the purple tadpole to desperately increase her pace to get away.

"Taruru, where are you?!" Tirara called out as she ran. Unfortunately, she slipped and fell flat to the floor head-first, moaning in pain. The purple tadpole turned around in horror, seeing the large, robotic dog advancing toward her by the second. It quickly lunged at Tirara, pinning her arms to the floor with its cold, metal paws to prevent her from struggling. She screamed in terror when she saw the large robot opening its mechanical, drooling jaws and drawing its three sets of teeth closer to her face...

A voice called out from in front of Tirara, "Andromedean Husky!" The large robot averted its attention from Tirara and looked away from her to see who spoke out its name. A familiar, blue Keronian stood bravely in the hallway, shooting glares at the robot called 'Andromedean Husky'.

"Taruru!" Tirara gasped with relief. The Andromedean Husky then leapt off of Tirara and galloped toward Taruru, stopping in its tracks to examine the blue Keronian. The large robot growled aggressively while Taruru stood still. It stared at Taruru for a moment, and the blue Keronian didn't even flinch. A few moments later, the large robot turned around from Taruru and leapt away from him, jumping over Tirara and galloped back to its post. The purple tadpole slowly rose back to her feet and quickly walked over to Taruru.

"What was that thing?" Tirara asked.

Upon hearing the question, Taruru flinched and turned his head to Tirara with a shocked look on his face. "Wha-?! You don't know?! Every Keronian from military school is suppose to know what a Andromedean Husy is! You're such an amateur."

Tirara repeated curiously, "Andromedean Husky?"

"They're robot guard dogs, but they're weak." Taruru explained, "Come on, the bridge is just ahead."

Tirara then questioned Taruru, "Wait, how come it didn't attack you?"

Taruru replied, "Because it knows I am part of the Garuru Platoon and it saw you as an intruder." With that, the blue Keronian walked away to the direction of the bridge, leaving Tirara to think for a moment about the Andromedean Husky. Before long, the purple tadpole ran after Taruru until he caught up with him.

Inside of a large, dark room, a door slid open revealing Taruru and Tirara standing in the doorway. The blue Keronian walked over to the light switch and flipped it up, switching on the lights. Tirara was blinded by the lights for a moment until her eyes were adjusted to the brightness. Inside the bridge were several computers surrounding the majority of the room, each of them built in different shapes and sizes. There was also a large window in the front of the bridge, showing the marvelous view of Tokyo from above. Tirara was amazed by the large room filled with its content, her eyes sparkling with wonder.

Taruru began explaining to Tirara, "My team and I go into this room when we have meetings or when we have to search for something-" However, he noticed that the purple tadpole had already went to the other side of the room to see the computers and other equipment. Shrugging to himself, Taruru walked over to the main computer.

While Tirara was busy exploring around the bridge, Taruru was typing on the computer before him, and a few moments later, a screen appeared which shows four dots on the map of Tokyo. A few of them appeared to be moving; one was purple, one was pink, one was gray, and the other was orange. Taruru spoke out after observing the screen, "Hmmm...Looks like the rest of my team went scouting. Oh well, we're the only ones here. Make yourself at home, Tirara."

Nodding to Taruru, Tirara turned her attention back to the computers surrounding the room, noticing that some of them had websites on information on the military and their artilleries. She was busy looking at the monitors, which was showing images of the busy streets and parks of Tokyo.

_They were observing Tokyo! _Tirara thought,_ Are they planning their invasion? _

Suddenly, a jolt of pain struck the tadpole's head as she instantly placed her hand to her head where the pain erupted from. _Wh-What? What was that? _Another sharp pain struck her skull as Tirara was forced to hold her head in her hands. Wincing, Tirara could've sworn she saw glimpses of a figure in her mind, standing in front of a bright light; its eyes glowing yellow while staring at her.

Taruru looked over to Tirara and noticed she was wincing in pain by something. "Tirara? Tirara, are you alright over there?" He asked. His question was answered when he saw the purple tadpole struggling to stay on her feet while holding her head with both of her heads. He heard her moaning and whining as she was in agony.

Tirara then clutched her head painfully and winced, feeling mysterious, painful waves surging through her brain while she moaned in pain. _What's happening to me?! _Several flashes of light filled her vision as the purple tadpole let out a scream of pain as if sharp spears embedded themselves into her skull. Taruru immediately raced over to Tirara and asked worriedly, "Tirara! Tirara, what's wrong??"

"Get out!" Tirara shouted to the mysterious figure in her mind, she was unable to hear Taruru, "Get out...of my head!!" However, the glimpsing images of the silhouette kept plaguing her mind, drawing forth more pain than before. She uttered out another scream of pain, her eyes wide and the crescent symbols on her belly and headgear started glowing. Taruru gasped with shock, staggering back in alarm before witnessing Tirara collapsing to the floor and passing out, yet still writhing and wincing in pain.

Taruru shouted to the purple Keronian worriedly as he knelt down beside her, "Tirara! Tirara! Can you hear me? Tirara!"

Despite passing out from the pain, Tirara could still see glimpses of the figure standing in front of her, hearing it calling her name over Taruru's voice until she drifted into unconsciousness...

_Tirara...Tirara..._


	3. Chapter 3: A Major Misunderstanding?

**Chapter 3: A Major Misunderstanding?**

Inside one of the many, empty guestrooms of the ship, Tirara was nestled comfortably under the covers of a bed, sleeping soundly. Moments later, the purple Keronian creaked open her eyes and glanced about sleepily. She then groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes, before lifting her left hand and noticed it was still small and purple like a Keronian's.

Tirara sighed. _...I'm still the same. The way I look...I'm still a frog. But why am I turned me into a K-Keronian?...Hmm...I don't understand this at all...And that headache yesterday didn't feel like any other headache...I feel groggy and sleepy...I need more sleep..._ Tirara then laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, letting her exhaustion slowly overwhelm her...

* * *

---------

Thirty minutes later, in the main bridge of the ship, the rest of the Garuru Platoon were back from their scouting routine to find Taruru waiting for them. Recruit Tororo, Lance Corporal Zoruru, and Chief Medic Pururu were currently talking with the blue Keronian about the new recruit, however, they didn't like it.

Taruru remarked, "It's no big deal. She came from Headquarters to join a platoon, so I figured she wanted to join us."

"It _is_ a big deal!" Pururu retorted, a bit worried, "Taruru, you really shouldn't have brought a Keronian on the ship. Who knows what she might do..."

"Nice going, stupid." hissed Tororo, "Now that "recruit" could be stealing our information by now. Or worse."

Zoruru questioned, his red eye glowed fiercely, "Shall I eliminate her?"

"N-No no, Zoruru!" Taruru replied, holding out his arms, "I think she had a recruiting license on her when I last saw her. She's in bed now. I'll show you." The blue Keronian turned to one of the computer monitors and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard. The monitor in front of him displayed the room where Tirara was sleeping in, but to his surprise and horror, he noticed that the purple Keronian wasn't in bed. "Oh..." Taruru muttered, now realizing that he made a grave mistake.

Out of sheer silence, Tororo growled to Taruru, "You're an ass, Taruru."

The sound of the door echoed throughout the room, and the small group quickly turned to see a dark purple Keronian frog standing in the doorway, a red symbol gleamed from his forehead.

Taruru exclaimed, "First Lieutenant Garuru, sir! Welcome back."

"Attention!!" Garuru shouted sharply, and instantly, Taruru, Pururu, Tororo, and Zoruru all stood in a line and saluted. The purple frog walked into the bridge; his arms folded against his chest as he stood in front of his comrades. "Were there any activity caused by the Keroro Platoon?" He questioned.

Taruru replied, "No, sir. Everything was clear."

"And the Keroro Platoon were doing Pekopon chores as usual." Pururu added politely.

Tororo spoke out, sneering, "Except for one thing: Taruru brought in a spy. Pu pu pu."

"What?" Garuru muttered, looking to his comrades, his piercing gaze immediately fell to Taruru before he walked over to his blue teammate, "And how exactly did this happen?"

"Well, sir, I thought Tirara-chan, the...spy, came on Pekopon to join a platoon that were currently working on their invasion. I took her on our ship...and she's now...taking all of our data...as we speak...?" He smiled nervously to his leader, only to be given a fused grenade in his hands by Garuru.

With his arms folded, Garuru turned away from Taruru and growled, "You fool. Do you not realize what you have done?" Suddenly, the grenade exploded and Taruru was in a column of fire, yelling out in pain, nearly covering the bridge in a cloud of smoke. "A Superior Private fooled by a spy? You have dishonored me. The spy you call Tirara might be an ally for the Keroro Platoon and was supposedly sent to steal our data."

"She could be a spy of Kururu." Tororo growled, clenching his fists.

Zoruru added, "Or Zeroro."

Garuru then ordered sternly, "Search the ship, and if you find her, make sure she doesn't leave with our data."

"We don't have to..." Zoruru spoke out, slowly turning his head to the door after sensing something.

Tirara had just happen to have just walked into the bridge, unaware of the conversation that was taking place. Instantly, the Garuru Platoon turned to the purple tadpole and each of them shot a venomous glare to her. Tirara widened her eyes upon seeing the alien frogs glaring at her. She chuckled nervously, quickly realizing that the glares that were shot at her meant one word: trouble. Slowly, the purple tadpole walked backwards away toward the door and disappeared as soon as it closed automatically in front of her.

"After her!!" Garuru ordered sharply, as his platoon quickly ran out of the bridge after Tirara.

Somewhere inside the ship, Tirara panted as she ran through the hallways of the ship, sprinting at full speed to get away from the platoon. She has already went through several corridors, trying to find the hangar to escape.

When she turned to another corner, Tirara's fear heightened when she saw the sickly, looking Zoruru in her path, standing motionlessly in the hallway. She took a step back, ready to run if necessary.

Zoruru growled softly, flexing his metallic fingers, "Spy of Zeroro, do you really think you can escape us? I assure you, we only want to have a word with you on why you are here and who sent you."

However, Tirara didn't seem convinced. She responded, "I don't know what you're talking about, and your words doesn't convince me."

"Well..." Zoruru began, "Let's see if I can convince you in some way." He lifted his robotic arm as a razor sharp blade extended out, glistening in the light. Seeing an incoming threat, Tirara turned around and ran. However, Zoruru swiftly threw a blade of purple energy at the fleeing tadpole, dangerously soaring towards her in a blink of an eye. Fortunately, as she ran, Tirara slipped on the floor, causing her to fall flat onto the hard surface, and the purple blade went soaring right above her head, merely missing her headgear. As a result, the blade only blasted a nearby wall at the end of the hallway.

The purple Keronian quickly got to her feet and ran down the corridor to get away, however, Zoruru was leaping after her to pursue her. The gray Keronian then saw Tirara turned to a corner and quickly gained speed.

However, when Zoruru reached the corner, he saw no one in sight. He slowly glanced around, trying to find traces of where Tirara went. "Hn. Trying to hide, eh?" With that, Zoruru leapt away into the corridor, hoping to catch up to Tirara. Slowly, a small foot stepped out from the darkness of another hallway as Tirara cautiously peeked her head out. Seeing that the coast was clear, the purple Keronian quietly hurried to another corridor.

As she ran, Tirara saw Taruru, who happened to be looking for Tirara along with the others, standing several feet in front of her. The purple Keronian gasped with relief, running over to the blue Keronian, "Taruru! Thank goodness! There's a psychotic robot thing after me!" Suddenly, she noticed Taruru's face was shadowed as she slowly stopped dead in her tracks, "Taruru?"

"I'm sorry for this, Tirara." Taruru said grimly, as his eyes started to glow in a cobalt blue color, "Taruru Genocide EX!!" The blue Keronian jumped into the air and his eyes suddenly fired blue rays of energy that surged violently toward Tirara. The purple tadpole instantly screamed with terror as she reached the edge of the hallway only for the rays to singe the tip of her tail.

"Not you too!" Tirara shouted back, as she continued down the hall, ignoring the rising pain on her tail and unware that the tip was currently sizzling in black smoke from the heat. She skidded to a stop, then ran down another corridor in which she immediately recognized as she looked ahead and saw an open door. _The hangar! I can get out through there!_

Suddenly, a heavy, metal door began to lower down in front of Tirara. The purple Keronian widened her eyes in disbelief as the metal door slammed down in front of her, preventing Tirara from escaping. She stopped dead in her tracks and her mind immediately raced. _Uh oh. Now what?!_

"Pu pu pu! End of the line, little spy!" a voice spoke out from the intercoms surrounding Tirara. The purple Keronian then turned directly at the camera with a look of fear, knowing that someone was watching her from behind the lens.

Recruit Tororo was in his computer room with several, yellow monitors displaying Tirara in front of the hallway leading to the hangar. He was currently drinking a soda from a straw while enjoying seeing Tirara being hunted. "No mere spy of Kururu steals information from me and gets away with it!" The red Keronian declared, before he pressed a button on the keyboard he was facing. "Pojito!"

Suddenly, squared holes opened up on the walls as mini laser guns popped out of from them, appearing all around Tirara. The guns were aiming straight at her. The purple Keronian leapt out of the way of the incoming lasers and quickly zigzagged back down the corridor. She once again shrieked out as she ran back the way she came while narrowly avoiding the beams as the laser guns that were constantly unleashing their shots down on the purple Keronian.

Unfortunately, Tirara slipped on the floor and slammed head-first, causing her slide across the corridor until she eventually came to a stop. After a few moments, she rose up to her knees and moaned in pain, rubbing the red mark on her head in pain from sliding. The purple tadpole flinched and snapped open her eyes when she felt a cold, metal object touch her forehead, and when she looked to see what it was, Tirara squeaked out in shock. A large rifle was directly pointing to her face, threatening to fire if she moved an inch and noticed that another purple frog was holding it. Lieutenant Garuru held his state-to-the-art rifle firmly in his left hand, pointing it at the supposedly, Keronian spy.

Gauru spoke firmly, keeping his eyes on Tirara, "You were clever enough to gain one of my comrades' trust, but you're not clever enough to gain mine nor anyone else here. An untrained soldier like yourself will never stand a chance against my platoon. I assume this will be your last mission." Behind him, Zoruru, Taruru, and Pururu appeared and stood behind their leader.

Slowly, a bronze medal slipped out from underneath Tirara's headgear and fell to the floor beside the purple tadpole, emiting a soft, clanking sound against the metal floor. Taruru spotted the broze medal and widened his eyes once he realized what it was. Before Garuru could pull the trigger, the blue Keronian yelled out, "Sir, wait! She still got a recruiting license!"

Garuru instantly froze, his gaze slowly fell to the bronze medal lying in the ground next to Tirara. It had the symbol of the Keron army and it was brand new.

Pururu stepped up to Garuru, "Taruru's right, sir. If she had joined the Keroro Platoon, her recruiting license would've been taken in by Keroro."

"I know the rules of the high ranked platoon registration, Pururu," Garuru responded, briefly glancing back to Taruru and Pururu, "and I have never disobeyed it." He turned back to Tirara, "Is this true?"

Tirara quickly replied, quite unsure on how the metal got on her, "Y-Yeah! It's true! I...I've been sent by Headquarters to join one of the two platoons that are currently on Earth...I kinda got lost and Taruru here found me." _Even though I don't know what the heck Headquarters is..._

"I apologize." Garuru responded, taking his rifle away from Tirara's face as it materialized into nothingness "I did not realize you were here to join us. My teammates and I thought you were a spy sent by the Keroro Platoon."

Tirara repeated, "Keroro Platoon? I don't even know them."

"Then you really were sent by Headquarters." Pururu muttered out.

The purple Keronian replied, nodding slightly, "Uh...yeah. So, am I in the platoon?" She turned back to Garuru to face his piercing gaze.

"Yes." Garuru replied sternly, "But, however, since you are a recruit, you need to train. And like most recruits, you will need to be under one's command in the platoon. For now, you will be taking orders from Superior Private Taruru. Do you understand me?"

Tirara answered, quickly saluting, "Yes sir."

Garuru scoffed softly, before walked away to a corridor, returning to his quarters. Tirara stood there and watched her new leader disappear behind the hallway, as Taruru and Pururu walked over to the purple Keronian. Zoruru simply vanished in the darkness, leaving no trace behind.

Taruru scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "He heh. I knew you weren't a spy all along. You didn't look like the suspicious type."

"You guys thought I was a spy?" Tirara asked.

Taruru replied, "Well, yeah. When we check on you, you weren't in the room. And...we thought you were stealing our data."

Tirara responded, "Oh, I just woke up and wanted to find you, but I got lost." She then noticed Pururu, "Who's she?"

Before Taruru could reply, Pururu greeted the new recruit, "I'm Pururu, the Chief Medic. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"That's...okay." Tirara responded faintly, "Nearly got blasted several times, but that's still okay." She slightly chuckled at her remark, before Taruru and Pururu laughed a little too. _I guess this is the start of a new life then..._


	4. Chapter 4: First Day of Training

**Chapter 4: First Day of Training**

_"Wake up, you pipsqueak! Why are you still asleep?!"_

A loud voice boomed throughout the Tirara's new room. The purple tadpole woke up from her rest, she groggily covered her ears with her hands at the shrieking voice from the speaker in her room. _Man, my head's ringing._

Tirara groaned as she rose up from her bed, rubbing her eyes.

As she did, the annoying, bratty voice shouted again through the speakers in her room, _"I said **wake** **up!** Lieutenant Garuru doesn't like slackers and you don't want to see him angry! And that would be a **bad** scene! **Get a move on!!**"_

Tirara growled softly, then forcefully stood up on her feet to wake herself up. "When I find that person who..." She growled, but then she realized something as she widened her eyes. "Oh no! I overslept!" She quickly raced out of her room and ran down the hallway to where she was suppose to be.

000000

Lieutenant Garuru, Private First Class Taruru, Recruit Tororo, Lance Corporal Zoruru, and Chief Medic Pururu were all present in the bridge of the ship until Tirara appeared through the door and stood beside Tororo, panting slightly after running through the halls.

"You're late, slacker!" Tororo hissed, glaring at Tirara through his glasses.

Tirara heard his voice, then she realized that Tororo was the one who woke her up through the speakers. She glared back at him.

Garuru glanced briefly at Tororo and scolded firmly, "Tororo."

The red Keronian stiffened for a moment, then faced towards Garuru and kept silent.

Garuru briefly glanced at each Keronian present in front of him before he announced, "Everyone seems to be present. As we all know the Keroro Platoon has done nothing but accomplish chores under the security of the Pekopons in the house residence. But we still have to wary, they might be undergoing some plan that we do not about. As the same as our last mission, we will scout the area any signs of activity."

"Sir!!" Everyone saluted, including Tirara shortly afterwards.

Pururu and Tororo had already disappeared into the hallways to begin scouting whilst Zoruru simply vanished into thin air, leaving Garuru with Taruru and Tirara. The Lieuntenant turned back to Taruru and Tirara and called cooly,"Taruru."

The blue Keronian saluted and answered, "Sir."

Garuru ordered, "Train Private Tirara. Be sure to teach her everything she _needs_ to know. We don't want any recruits new trailing behind."

"Yes, sir!" Taruru responded, as he saluted again.

Taruru smiled to Tirara, "Isn't this great, Tirara-san? You're gonna be under my wing for now!"

"Uh, yeah, that is exciting." Tirara replied, as she sweatdropped a little. She knew she felt uneasy about this.

"Let's get started!" Taruru exclaimed, before he grabbed Tirara's hand and dragged her into the hallway towards the room where she can begin her training.

00000

In the training room, Taruru handed Tirara a rifle-like gun and the purple tadpole felt a little uneasy about holding a weapon. The blue Keronian then pointed to the target that was on the other side of the training room for Tirara to practice the weaponry.

Tirara slowly walked up to the spot where she has to take her shot and carefully aimed her projectile while trying to take aim directly at the bull's eye. She pulled the trigger and a large, green ray shot out from the rifle towards the target and blasted it, but the force of the shot launched the purple tadpole backwards toward the wall and she screamed out.

Taruru could only watch as Tirara soared by him and winced by the sound of a loud crash. He looked to see Tirara in a small crater on the wall, her back in the stone as her face plastered clearly with dizziness.

00000

Outside, two, small hovercrafts were soaring slowly through the air in the open sky above Tokyo, but one of them halted in place, then started moving again until it stopped again, but glided backwards. On his hovercraft, Taruru could only watch as Tirara was trying to operate her hovercraft and was teaching her how to drive her hovercraft by telling her when to pull the brakes and push the controls forward. Luckily, they had their anti-barriers on so they won't be spotted by any Pekopons.

"Stop, stop!" Taruru said to Tirara, as the purple tadpole halted her new hovercraft.

Tirara then pushed the control sticks a bit to make the craft go in a slow pace again.

Taruru instructed softly, "Slow, slow..." He then noticed that Tirara was steering the hovercraft over to the houses and was about to crash into one of them.

"STOP!!" Taruru yelled out quickly.

Tirara shrieked and halted her hovercraft again, stopping her transportation mere inches from the house she was close to. She began to move her hovercraft away from the house as slow as possible.

Taruru sighed. "Slow...slow...Watch out! Watch out for the pole!!" He called out, before Tirara once again stopped the hovercraft in place before it almost hit a light pole. She slowly directing it back into the air.

The blue Keronian sighed and instructed Tirara again, "Slow...slow..." He knew it might take a while for Tirara to adjust to her hovercraft...

**Hours later of relentless training...**

Inside the ship, Taruru stood in front of an exhausted Tirara and sighed, "Well, I taught you all the things a Keronian needs to know and do. I hope that would refresh your memory."

"Uh...yeah. It's all...coming back to me...now." Tirara said sheepishly between her panting.

Taruru added, "But I still have training for you. After all, I'm in charge to make sure you know everything."

Tirara wheezed with fatigue and desperation, "I need a break...please! I feel my legs beginning to crash."

Taruru replied simply, "...Yeah, we can take a break...right after we do more training until you get it, learn how to avoid a Nyororo and blast a target without flinching, and..." As Taruru continued on, Tirara's left eye twitched once before she collasped to the floor from exhaustion, while the blue Keronian babbled on what to do with her next for her train up to the level he is in..

**Later that night...**

"Everyone! I've finished dinner! It's ready!" Pururu announced cheerfully, walking to her comrades as they were busy with other things for the rest of the day.

Tororo sighed, before racing towards the kitchen, "Finally! Took you long enough."

"At last!" Taruru cheered, he began making his way towards the kitchen with Tirara close behind.

In one of the rooms inside the ship, Taruru, Pururu, Tororo, and Tirara started chowing and eating their dinner, despite the abscences of Garuru and Zeroro who had other things to attend. As Tirara ate, she reached for another patch of space mushrooms, but Tororo greedily snatched the batch before Tirara could get a chance to grab it. The red Keronian smugly devoured the fruit, secretly sneering at Tirara.

Tirara glared at Tororo for a moment, then sighed and resumed eating her dinner like the others.

After dinner, the Garuru Platoon went to a bathroom and brushed their teeth altogether to clean off the dangerous bacteria from taking over their teeth. Afterwards, they went off to their separate rooms for a night's rest, saying their good-nights to their fellow teammates.

Tirara went to her room alone and the door slided closed behind her once she walked in to rest after a full day of training. _Maybe I'll have to get use to being a Keronian._


End file.
